MomoLeonardoTaro
by WolfofMibu
Summary: Leonardo's Girlfriend is feeling ill to keep her company he tells her a story that Splinter used to tell him and his brothers when they were young.


_(AN: I have always wanted to write a Ninja Turtles fan fiction that includes a Japanese Myth in it. Sitting around the other night I was reminded of the story of Momo Taro an old Japanese fairy tale. I first learned about it in the pages of Stan Sakai's Usagi Yojimbo graphic novel. Further thinking about it, I realized the characters within the fairy tale reminded me of the characters from Turtles. A lot of this piece is a retelling of the fairy tale with my own silly twist. Please enjoy!)_

I tossed and turned in my bed. Coughing and shivering, barely able to breath at times. Being ill honestly had to be one of the worst feelings in the world. You felt so weak and useless. Yet worst still was not only being ill but being alone. I was miserable. Laying in my bed barely able to move, just wishing for sleep to claim me so that the dizzy pounding between my ears would end.

Hours passed of me laying there, squeezing, and choking. No relief or distraction in sight. I wasn't even sure what time it was, I had never opened my shades from the morning, the sun too painful for my eyes, I began to wonder if night had even fallen yet.

Just as I had finally started to doze, the multitudes of medicine I had taken kicking it I was awaken by a knock at my door. My head lifted a groggy, confused expression on my face. I heard the lock turn and my door opening. I flopped back fairly certain who it was, as I had only given one man the key to my apartment.

"Sara?" His voice broke through the engulfing silence of my home. "Sara are you here?" I coughed a little, thinking I must look absolutely ghastly, but at the moment not being able to do a thing about that fact.

"Leonardo, I'm in bed." The sound that squeaked out of my throat sounded nothing like my voice, I collapsed back on my pillow. I could hear the sound of him shedding his jacket and other accessories he used to hide his face while on the street. I looked up wearily as the Turtle peeked his head into my room.

I watched his eye grow slightly wide at the sight of me. I grew self-conscious wondering how horrid I looked. "Well at least now I can see why you stood me up." Concern filled the man's tone as he entered my room. "What's wrong, Baby?" He settled on my bed next to me, he brushed strands of hair from my eyes.

"I stood you up?" I tried hard to think about what I was suppose to be doing today. "I'm sorry. I came down with something during the night. I feel like I am dying." I shivered pitifully and sneezed, turning my face quickly from my lover.

He looked around my room at all my medicines, "Have you eaten anything today?" I shook my head, feeling dizzy from the movement.

"I haven't really gotten out of bed all day, I'm too dizzy and it just makes me feel worst." He moved closer, feeling my face with his hands, frowning as I continued to shiver.

"You do feel really warm, but starving yourself won't make you any better. Let me make you some soup." He rose, gathering together odd items they were strewn on my night stand to give me more room. "What have you been doing all day?" He looked around again. I didn't have a television in my bed room and honestly getting up to watch the one out in my living room seemed like far too much of a chore.

"Just laying here." I sighed deeply. "Looking up at him with a weak expression. "Thank you Leo, for coming by. I've been lonely." His expression grew so soft, striding closer he bent down to gently kiss my heated forehead.

"You should have called me sooner. I hate to think you have been here all alone and miserable all day." He brushed a few more strands of hair from my face. I simply laid there unable to think of any reason why I hadn't contacted him, except that I hadn't wanted to stand for long enough to get the phone.

"Let me go make you your soup. Just rest for a bit." I felt my eyes already drifting close as he exited from the room, closing the door softly behind him.

The warm aroma of the food woke me as Leonardo was carrying in a steaming bowl of chicken noodle soup. My stomach made an embarrassing loud growl at the scent and I gave the Turtle a sheepish look as he settled on the bed again with the food.

"I guess it's a good thing I did stop by huh?" He smirked at me and I managed a smile in return.

"You're too good to me." I weakly reached out, preparing to take the bowl from him. He gently shook his head.

"Sit up a little more, don't worry about it." I followed his instructions, inside my heart melted as he spooned out a small amount of broth and blew on it. "Open up."

"Leo you don't have to…" I protested suddenly feeling like such a burden.

"I said open up…" his tone was commanding leaving no room for question. I did as I was told and the first delicious taste of the food Leonardo has prepared for me washed down my throat.

Leonardo continued with small spoonfuls, carefully making certain none of them were too hot for my tongue. For a period all was quiet and I just ate, as the bowl started to get empty, Leonardo cleared his throat.

"Has Sensei ever told you the story of Momo-Leonardo-Taro?" Leonardo now placed the empty dish on the night stand and gently pressed me back down to lie on my bed.

"Peach boy Leonardo?" I looked at him quizzical. "What on Earth is that?" With my belly full and Leonardo arranging my blankets to make me comfortable, I started to feel slightly better and mildly more coherent.

"It's a story Sensei used to tell my brothers and I, when we small and ill. It's an old Japanese legend about a great warrior." Leonardo settled on my bed, making himself comfortable. I had the feeling I was about to hear the story.

"So it's an old Japanese legend about someone named 'Leonardo?'" I smirked playfully up at my companion. He grinned at me and gently tapped the top of my head.

"Just lay there and listen little Kumquat, like a good girl." Clearing his throat Leonardo gave me a playful look before he settled into his tale. I snuggle deeper into the blankets, listening.

"Once upon time high in the mountains Ojii-san and Obaa-san lived a quiet, peaceful life. They had there own small farm, which they lovingly cared for but sadly no children, though every night they prayed to the gods, that even at there age they might be blessed with the miracle of offspring.

Ojii-san had once been a mighty warrior, a Samurai that had faithfully served under his Daimyo. Back in those times he had held the Title of Splinter the Mighty, but sadly after his Master had passed, he had given up his rank and had settled to live with the woman he loved more then anything else in the world.

Once a week Ojii-san would travel high into the mountains to collect firewood for his home, when he did Obaa-san would make her way down to river to do there washing. She would softly sing herself lullabies and pretend that instead of simply being there old clothes she was cleaning it was the outfits of her child that she wanted more then anything else in the world."

"Splinter the Mighty?" I was sipping at some tea Leo had brought me with my food. I was once again, giving him a questioning look. "Is this REALLY a Japanese legend Leo?"

"Just listen little brat." He smiled softly at me and continued.

"It was on one of these washing days that the lives of our two simply farmers changed for forever. While Obaa-san was scrubbing away a sight met her eye that caused her to drop her washing. Floating down the middle of the creek was a huge peach. Obaa-san gasped at her good fortune, knowing that this fruit was enough to make a very hearty meal out of. Climbing into the cool water she retrieved the large peach and with a slight struggle managed to get it back to her home.

When Ojii-san returned home that evening she was more then pleased to show him her prize. Ojii-san gathered his large cutting blade and was about to spilt the fruit for eating when to there shock, with a mighty rumble the fruit fell apart into two halves. In the middle where the pit should have been instead sat and perfectly formed baby. The little turtle-child looked up at the two adult staring at it and reached out two chubby hands, wishing to be lifted.

Gasping for joy Ojii-san lifted the boy and embraced him. 'Obaa-san the gods have blessed us this day with a fine healthy son.' Tears were in Obaa-san's eyes as she reached out to touch the squirming laughing boy. "We shall call him Momo-Leonardo-Taro, our little peach boy Leonardo.'"

"Wait a minute..." Leonardo has moved to be more comfortable while telling his tale and he was now sitting next to me in my bed. "Your telling me these two farmers, found a baby, which was a turtle in a peach?"

Leonardo chuckled, "You doubt this as you lay in bed having the story told to you by a giant mutated, ninja turtle?" One of his eye ridged rose in amusement.

I thought on that for a moment, losing myself to coughing, which then turned into laughter. I laid back again. "Point taken, please continue." Clearing his throat again Leonardo continued his tale.

"Momo-Leonardo-Taro grew swiftly and by the time he reached the age of seven he was already as strong as an average man. With pride Ojii-san started to teach him the ways of the Samurai: Horsemanship, Archery, Swordsmanship, Bushido the code of the warrior and the art of Calligraphy and Knowledge of the Chinese Classics. Momo-Leonardo-Taro took to every skill his father taught him like it was natural to him and in his amazement and pride it wasn't long until Ojii-san realized his Son had surpassed him.

One day Momo-Leonardo-Taro came to his father, his expression deeply troubled. 'Father, this past night I have had a horrible dream. In it our land was brutally attacked by a band of Tengu, fiercer then I could even imagine. They destroyed the homes, pillaged our field and left us nothing. Father what could this dream mean?' Ojii-san thought on his Son's words for a while before speaking.

'My Son I think what you saw was in fact no dream but a premonition. In my youth I fought a horrible band of Tengu and drove them out to a far away island. We had thought they were gone for good, but I think the Gods are trying to tell you that they are destined to return.' Ojii-san looked very bothered as he spoke; Momo-Leonardo-Taro felt a new conviction rise within his spirit.

'Father on my honor as your Son I will NOT allow these Tengu to destroy everything, everyone has worked so hard for. I will protect the innocent and drive these beasts from our land. Tomorrow Father I will head for the coast and there island and destroy them before they can launch there attack!'

Ojii-san's eyes filled with tears of pride. 'Well spoken my son, like a true Samurai.'"

I shifted a little, the pounded in my head having lessened. "You know the Leonardo in this story sounds a lot like you…" The Turtle smiled down at me and leaning forward kissed my forehead again.

"If you don't stop interrupting I am never going to finish telling it." His eyes danced, so soft and kind and playful. I grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry" Leonardo continued.

"The next day Momo-Leonardo-Taro dressed himself in fine armor and prepared to set out on his journey. Standing in the doorway to there home, his mother and father said there farewells. 'My Son,' Obaa-son spoke first. 'I have made you Nippon Ichi No Kibi Dango, the best mullet cakes in the land to substance you while on your quest.'

Momo-Leonardo-Taro bowed. "I am honored Mother, these are the food of warriors and will keep me healthy for my travels.'

Next his Father stepped forward. 'Momo-Leonardo-Taro, you have brought me nothing in my life but joy and pride, for this I wish to give you my daisho. These two swords served me well in battle and hopefully now they will do the same for you.' Ojii-san bowed.

Momo-Leonardo-Taro's eyes became wide, he stuttered over what to properly say. 'Father I cannot express the honor you have bestowed upon me with this gift.' He bowed very low. 'Thank you, thank you with all my heart.' Momo-Leonardo-Taro held the two swords, looking at them with awe.

Ojii-san smiled, pleased. 'Bring your family pride my Son.' With those partings words Momo-Leonardo-Taro bowed one last time and started off on his way to slay the Tengu.

Momo-Leonardo-Taro journeyed for hours making good time across the lush country side. Finally after a while he decided he was hungry and he would stop and eat. Taking out the mullet cakes his Mother had packed for him he paused, hearing something crashing through the bushes. His head turned to the sound of a low, deep growl.

Crouched to the side of him was an angry looking Turtle in a red bandana. It was glaring at his relaxing form. 'Who are you to growl at me beast?' Momo-Leonardo-Taro returned the hard look the other Turtle was giving him.

'I am Raphael-Inu; I am Lord of this forest. You must be Momo-Leonardo-Taro. All of us in my land have heard of your plight to journey and destroy the Tengu.'

Momo-Leonardo-Taro looked at Raphael-Inu with suspicion. 'Is that so… so what do you want?'

Raphael-Inu looked at the pouch Momo-Leonardo-Taro had on his lap. 'I believe that is Nippon Ichi No Kibi Dango, you are about to eat. If you give me one I will help you on your journey.'

Momo-Leonardo-Taro considered the Turtle in front of him. 'And why should I desire your help?'

Raphael-Inu stood, pride on his face. 'Allow me to show you why you would be lucky to have me with you.' Without a word more Raphael-Inu leapt at a nearby tree, his Sais out and ready and with great power his split the trunk cleanly in two."

Momo-Leonardo-Taro looked at the other man clearly impressed. 'Your strength is indeed amazing. Alright I would like to have you journey with me, but I can't give you an entire Nippon Ichi No Kibi Dango, why don't we share one?'

Raphael-Inu nodded. 'Alright it is agreed.'"

Next to Leonardo I burst out laughing. "Raphael is a dog! That is SO fitting." My laughter quickly turned into coughing but still I had an amused expression on my face. Leonardo was also grinning.

"You seem like you are feeling better." He felt my forehead again for my temperature.

"Yes I am, I think having you here is curing me. Please tell me more of the story." As much as I hated to admit it Leonardo now had me interested in where he was going.

"You sure?" He tried to appear uncertain but by the way he eyes glowed I could tell he was pleased I was enjoying his tale.

"I am certain." I nodded and so the man next to me began again.

"The next day the two companions were continuing there journey through the land. All of the sudden another Turtle this one with an orange bandana leapt out of a tree. He flipped past Momo-Leonardo-Taro and landed on Raphael-Inu, knocking the turtle in the red bandana to the ground. Roaring Raphael-Inu jumped up as the Turtle in the orange bandana leapt back into the tree. 'Your gonna regret that laughing boy!" Raphael-Inu shook his fist.

'Just leave him alone Raphael-Inu. We do not have time to play with him.' Turning away Momo-Leonardo-Taro was about to leave again.

'Wait!' The Turtle in the tree called out. 'I wanted to make certain you actually were Momo-Leonardo-Taro before I spoke to you. My name is Michelangelo-Saru; I am the Lord of the Trees.' Michelangelo-Saru jumped down again. Raphael-Inu growled at him.

'I have heard you have Nippon Ichi No Kibi Dango. If you could maybe give me one…" Michelangelo-Saru licked his lips. 'I would be happy to help you in your battle against the Tengu."

Momo-Leonardo-Taro considered. 'We could use someone clever such as you Michelangelo-Saru. Alright, but I can't give you a whole Nippon Ichi No Kibi Dango, but I will share one with you.' It was agreed and the three friends started on there journey again.

"So Raphael is a dog and Mike is a monkey? And your brothers actually liked this story when you guys were growing up?" I was sitting up now having taken some more medicine while Leo was talking.

'We all liked the story. It was like a ritual, Sensei always told us this story it made us feel better." I considered this for a moment as laughing Leonardo continued.

"The next day the three warriors had left the forest and had reached a grassy plain. 'No Tengu can match me for strength.' Raphael-Inu was bragging and flexing his muscles for his companions to see.

'Or my agility!" Michelangelo-Saru did a few flips and once again knocked into Raphael-Inu laughing. Momo-Leonardo-Taro did not look as confident.

'But you must all remember it is just the three of us against an entire island, we have to be prepared…" All of the sudden a fourth Turtle this one with a purple bandana came running out. Using the Bo staff on his back he catapulted himself over the three traveling friends.

'What was that?' Raphael-Inu growled turning to watch the strange Turtle speed away.

'We have more important stuff to worry about then that chump. Right Momo-Leonardo-Taro?" Michelangelo-Saru looked to there leader and the Turtle nodded.

'Yes let's continue.' The three attempted to carry on walking, but the Turtle in purple, sprang over then again and stopped, holding his Bo in a defensive stance. Momo-Leonardo-Taro blinked surprised. 'Well you certainly are a brave fellow, whoever you are to challenge all of us.'

"I am Donatello-Kiji, Lord of the Skies. I assume you are Momo-Leonardo-Taro?' Donatello-Kiji's stomach growled as he spoke and he stowed his Bo staff away as he looked at the travelers. 'Is that Nippon Ichi No Kibi Dango, you carry? If you give one to me I will follow you.'

Momo-Leonardo-Taro smiled. 'It would serve us well to have someone as wise and bold as you. I cannot give you a whole Nippon Ichi No Kibi Dango, but I will be happy to share one with you.' It was agreed and the now party of four made there way to the shore to get a boat to head to the island."

"Don is a bird?" I was snuggled under my blankets. I let out a small yawn, smiling as Leonardo carefully brushed my hair out of my face yet again.

"Yes and now everyone is together so the real adventure can truly start?" I giggled and reaching out squeezed the hand resting in his lap.

"That does sounds like you and you're Brothers." He put a look of mock insult on his face.

"Are you implying something about us?" Sleepily I shook my head.

"Never." Smirking at me, he continued.

"The four warriors reached the shore and as fate had it a boat was waiting for them. Gracing the sail of the vessel was the picture of a giant peach. Feeling this was a good omen they boarded and started towards the island of the Tengu.

They sailed for many hours, a brisk wind carrying them swiftly. While on board the four talked battle strategy. As time passed there destination came into sight. Not known to the travelers the Tengu on the island saw there boat and the sail and were immediately alarmed, knowing it was an attack.

'Back to the fortress we must warn our Prince!' Away ran the beasts, to prepare for the upcoming battle. Momo-Leonardo-Taro and his compatriots arrived on the island and the four wandered up to the castle strong hold.

'Where is everyone?' Raphael-Inu looked around baffled.

'They must have assumed we were a full scale invasion and went to hide behind there high walls.' Momo-Leonardo-Taro was studying the structure, thinking about the best way in.

'Like that will stop us!' Donatello-Kiji ran forward and using his Bo launched himself up and over the wall of the fortress.

'These walls are nothing!' Michelangelo-Saru did a few fancy flips and twist and he too was over the wall. Donatello-Kiji flew right into a fray with the waiting Tengu, letting out a cry of battle. 'Keep them busy Donatello-Kiji; I'll let everyone else in!' Michelangelo-Saru ran over to the castle gate and unlatched it. As soon as he did Raphael-Inu and Momo-Leonardo-Taro came storming inside.

The battle was fierce and lasted for a whole day and night. When the sun rose the following morning Momo-Leonardo-Taro found himself face to face with the Tengu Prince. Both raised there blades, both tired from battle but not about to surrender.

The fought with every ounce of both of there strength, but Momo-Leonardo-Taro's pure heart lead his blade to deliver the finishing blow, with a swift motion he cleaved the horns on top of the Tengu Prince's head clean off. The Tengu Prince fell to his knees.

'With the lost of my horns I also lose my power. I am defeated by you Momo-Leonardo-Taro. Please have mercy on me.' There was pleading in the Tengu Prince's voice. 'I can make retribution for all the wrongs I have committed.'

Momo-Leonardo-Taro looked to the Tengu Prince with distrust, his sword still at his side he considered. 'And how will you do this?' The Tengu Prince called off his men and gathering his friends Momo-Leonardo-Taro followed him into the largest room in the castle which turned out to be the treasure room.

'This is all I have,' The Tengu Prince waved his arm around showing off his fortune of gold, coral, tortoise shell, jade, swords and much more. 'This is all yours take it and you have my pledge that I will never pillage again.

The four warriors exchanged looks, final Momo-Leonardo-Taro nodded. 'Very well, we accept these terms.' Being the honest man he was Momo-Leonardo-Taro returned the wealth to those it had been stolen from but there was still much left over. So for his beloved parents he built a fine Castle and him, his family and his friends all lived there and continued to do many heroic deeds…" Leonardo paused as a light snore left the girl that was lying next to him. She murmured snuggling closer to the Turtle at her side.

"But it looks as though I will save the story of those deeds for another time." He felt her forehead a pleased smile crossing his face, feeling that her fever had dropped down to nearly nothing. "Momo-Leonardo-Taro works every time." He chuckled to himself.


End file.
